


Untightening

by the_hidden_agenda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hidden_agenda/pseuds/the_hidden_agenda
Summary: Cas is stressed. Dean wants to help.





	Untightening

**I DON'T OWN THEM!**

"Hey Cas! Got your ears on? I have this problem here and I could use a little help."

Dean's smirking. It's been a long time, since he saw Cas. The angel is busy, fighting against Raphael. But Dean needs him right now.

He hears the familiar rustle of wings and bites his bottom lip, suddenly nervous. He knows, Castiel is occupied. He knows, Castiel is a warrior. He knows, Castiel is in the middle of a civil war in heaven. But he also knows, Castiel needs this. As much as he himself needs this.

"Hello Dean", the usual welcome warms Dean's heart and makes him smile.

"Hallo Cas", he replies, stroking his hard cock.

Cas' eyes take in the sight before him. Dean on his back on a king sized four-poster bed. Naked. Thrusting in his own fist.

When he feels Cas' eyes on him, Dean opens his legs, bend in the knees, feet plant on the matress. He shows Cas' his favorite plug, nestled between his cheeks. One of his hands trails up, over the smooth skin of his stomach towards his chest, finding a nipple, circling it, twisting and tugging, transforming it into a hard, sensitive bud, the other hand abandons his dick and cupps his balls, gently squeezing.

A small whimper falls from Castiels lips.

"You asked for help?"

"I need help. I need you. All day long, you were all I could think of. I dreamt of your hands on me. Your mouth. Your cock. When I interrogated the coroner, I wore this plug and it made my insides tremble. I jerked off, but it isn't enough. It's never enough without you", Dean confesses.

Cas' hair is messed up, his shirt is wrinkled. The neat and clean angel is gone, there is nothing propper and shiny in his appearance. It's a warrior, standing in front of Dean, dirty and tired, tense and drained.

But there is a sparkle in his eyes, a hunger Dean knows oh so well. The look in Cas' eyes is predatory and it lets Dean shiver in anticipation.

This is gonna be good, so good, the hunter knows it.

"You know, what's going on in heaven, I have no time right now", Castiel growls.

"Maybe I was wrong", Dean chuckles darkly. "Maybe I can take matters in my own hands. Maybe I don't need your help."

He moans whantonly while tugging at his balls.

"Don't touch what is mine", Castiel uses his best angel-of-the-lord-voice and the light in the hotel room flickers and and Dean's mouth goes dry.

His hands are dragged from his body by an invisible force. He has to put them to the left and the right of his head and he can't move them away. It's such a turn-on for him to be restrained, he feels his cock throbbing and precome leaking down his shaft. Angel mojo is so wonderful.

There is a slow and steady buzz in the air and Dean yelps and his hips jump of the bed when his butt-plug suddenly starts to vibrate.

Angel mojo!

Castiel begins to undress, slowly, and he never takes away his eyes from Dean.

Dean moans and writhes on the bed. Cas knows that the vibrating plug brushes Deans prostate every now and then and he smiles.

"Babe, please, I need you", Dean's voice sounds wrecked.

When Cas is naked, he starts to stroke his own cock.

"Cas...please..." Dean whines and Cas absolutely loves it.

He crawls on the bed, hoovering above Dean's body. He feels the warmth, radiating of Dean, and slowly he lowers himself, feeling skin to skin. Dean's hips jerk upwards, seeking for friction.

"Patience Dean, patience", he whispers and captures Dean's lips with his own.

Dean moans in the kiss.

Castiel kisses his way down Dean's body. He licks and sucks and bites. He leaves marks on Dean's flushed skin. He claims him as his.

He places a chaste kiss on the top of Dean's cockhead. Dean hips thrust forwards, seeking more...just more.

Castiel loves to give head to Dean, loves the taste of Dean, the musky smell of him, the heavy weight of Dean's cock on his tongue.

He kisses the shaft up and down, tiny kisses, teasing.

He licks the precome, pooling at the slit.

He swirls his tongue around the purple head...once...twice.

"Stop teasing, Cas. I need you. I need you so bad!" Dean's voice is broken.

" I need to find Raphael. I need to be in heaven. And yet I came when you called. Why is it that I always come when you call, Dean Winchester?" Castiel breathes his words against Dean's dick and Dean shivers in response. His hips buckle involuntary.

"I don't want you to come yet, Dean. I want to use you. All of you. Your mouth, your cock, your ass. It's mine."

Dean can only nod. He feels a ring of pressure around his leaking cock, like an invisible cookring. Cas hadn't joked, when he told him, he didn't want him to come yet.

Freakin' angel mojo!

 "I'll fuck this beautiful mouth of yours", Cas' whispers huskily and settles on Dean's chest. His long, elegant fingers grip his own dick and he traces the outlines of Dean's mouth with the tip of his cock.

"Open up", he orders and Dean happily obeys.

He doesn't give Dean time to tease him, he dives just in and starts to thrust. Dean gags but Castiel doesn't slow down. Deans eyes start to water as Castiel fucks his mouth.

And then the gag-reflex subsides and Dean moans around Castiels dick, using his tongue to increase the pressure on it, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that fall from Castiel's lips. Hot cum hits the back of Dean's throat and he swallows greedily.

 Dean's insides feel ready to explode, he desperately wants to come, but Castiel won't let him.

He slides down Dean's body, sensual touches of skin against skin, Dean shivers and moans and Cas smirkes as he stradles Deans hips.

He still is hard. Angel stamina or angel mojo, Dean doesn't care.

He uses his grace to open himself up and Dean feels betrayed. He loves Castiel's fingers and he loves to watch, when Cas fucks himself on them, he loves to watch them disappearing in Cas' body, stretching him, loves the way, Cas throws back his head in pleasure, while twisting and scissoring his fingers in himself.

In one swift motion, Castiel glides down Deans cock, slow as honey dripping from a spoon.

Dean cries out. His dick is so hard he could drill a hole into the wall with it. The plug is still inside of him, still vibrating, still brushing against Dean's prostate.

Castiel moves his hips, slow and sensual and it drives Dean out of his mind with lust. Beads of sweat rolling down his body. He wants to pound into Cas, hard and fast, chasing his sweet release, but it's Castiel who is in charge and Dean has to lay back and take it.

"Please, Cas, please let me touch you", Dean begs, looking at Castiels beautiful cock, bounching in tact of his thrusts, smearing pearls of precome against his own belly.

"What, like this?" Castiel takes his dick in his hand, using the precome as lubricant, gripping it tight, Dean can't take away his eyes from the head, regularly vanishing in Cas' fist, it is wet and the colour has changed into an angry purple and Dean wants to touch it so badly, but his hands are still invisibly restraint by angelic grace.

"Yeah, you bastard, like that", he almost cries.

"Nope", he smiles, bends down and kisses Dean. 

"Cas, babe, I need to come, please..."

Dean is reduced to a whrithering mess on the sheets.

"Like this?" Castiel asks and straightens himself. His head is thrown back, his eyes are closed. A bead of sweat runs down the exposed neck and Dean wants to lick it up. A shudder runs through Castiels body and long stripes of cum paint Deans torso.

Castiels hand milks himself through his orgasm and Dean is desperate and frustrated and sensitive and still horny as hell.

And Castiel is still hard when he rises up from Dean.

Dean's cock is shining with juices and Castiel takes him deep into his mouth.

Dean arches his back.

"Please, please, please"

"Not like this. And you have to wait just a little longer."

He settles himself between Deans legs, open them further and removes the plug carefully. Deans hole is gaping. The rim is red and loose. It flutters, as if it wants to hold the plug, as if it wants to hold anything.

"I love you like this. So beautiful." Castiel leans forward and starts to eat Dean's ass out.

Tears run down Deans face, leaving wet spots on the cushion next to his head. He wants to come. So desperately, but he can't even beg for it. Only broken sounds can leave his lips, there are no words for him.

He feels Castiel's hot tongue deep inside of him, but he wants more, he wants to be filled up. He wants to be full of Castiel's cock. He wants to be fucked. To be used. He wants to feel Castiel. And he wants to be able to feel him tomorrow, when Cas is back in heaven and Dean hunts the evil. He wants a reminder.

And then the tip of Castiel's dick nudges against his rim and Castiel buries himself deep in Dean's ass.

Finally.

Castiel spreads Deans legs wide and thrusts into him roughly. There is nothing tender. It's raw and carnal.

It's everything Dean wanted.

The pressure around his dick vanishes and it takes just a few well placed hard thrusts and he comes so hard, he almost blacked out.

His ass clenches around Castiel's dick and that triggers the angels' orgasm. And this time, he softens inside of Dean and slips out.

They try to catch their breath, skin slick with sweat and jizz.

The invisible restraint vanishes and Dean is finally able, to wrap his arms around his angel.

They kiss.

There is no battle for dominance in this kiss. It is giving and taking on both sides. It's tender and sweet. And Dean wants to kiss all night.

Cas mojos them clean, it's a big advantage, when your boyfriend is an angel.

"You have to go right away?" Dean asks quietly.

He feels Castiel nodding. With a sigh, he gets up, sitting on the bed and looking down on Dean.

"I'm afraid, I have to go immediately. I'm sorry. I wish I could stay. Every night."

He strokes the side of Dean's face. "I have to thank you for this. I needed it. I feel more relaxed then ever and more powerful."

Dean snorts. "A good orgasm does that for you. Anytime again. Whenever you need it, I'll be there."

Cas bends down, to place a kiss on Dean's lips. "I love you. Take care."

"I love you too. Come back to me."

Cas vanishes in the rustle of wings and Dean decides, to stay in bed for a nap. After all, the room is paid for the entire day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
